A Valentine's Day to Remember
by Bubblegupsluvr96
Summary: Gil and Oona are in a jam. They have been asked to keep secrets about Molly's interest in Goby and Deema's interest in Nonny. After Molly and Deema give their love interests their Valentine's gifts, their consience is clear.


A Valentine's Day to Remember

Starring the following couples: Molly X Gil, Deema X Nonny, and Oona X Gil.

It was a day before Valentine's Day. Oona was swimming through the hall on her way to lunch. The building was completely empty. The silence was broken by a beautiful singing voice.

The voice: Oooh, la, la, la, la, mi, mi, mi. Oooh, la, la, la, la, mi, mi, mi.

Oona poked her head into the room and saw it was Molly.

Oona: Molly?

Molly: Oh, Oona. Just in time. Do you think you can help me?

Oona enters the room and sits down next to Molly.

Oona: Sure. What do you need?

Molly: Ok. You know Valentine's Day is tomorrow right?

Oona: Um…yes.

Molly: Well, I was thinking of writing a special love song for a certain special someone.

Oona: Gil?

Molly started to look guiltily down at the floor.

Oona: Molls?

Molly: It's not Gil. It's…Goby.

Oona was shocked.

Oona: GOBY?!

Molly quickly covers Oona's mouth.

Molly: SHHH!

Molly releases her hand from Oona's mouth.

Oona: Why Goby?

Molly: Because lately I've noticed so many wonderful things about him. For example, he's kind, he's smart, he's creative, he's playful, he's a great singer, he's cute…

Molly begins to put her hand on her heart.

Molly: …and I just love him so much!

Oona began to worry about how this will affect Molly and Gil's relationship.

Oona: Won't Gil be mad?

Molly: He's not going to find out. Because we're not going to tell him.

Oona: You want me to keep a secret from Gil?

Molly: It's just one little secret.

Oona: So…how you going to sing Gobes your song without Gilly finding out?

Molly: Glad you asked Oons. I've got a plan to sing for my darling Gobes.

Oona: Ok, so what's the plan?

Molly: After school on Valentine's Day, I'm going to take Goby to a secluded area behind the building, sing him my song, we kiss, and then I'll go to Gil's house.

Oona: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. You're going to try and…KISS HIM?!

Molly makes lovey dovey eyes.

Molly (dreamily): Yeah.

Oona didn't like this one bit. She began to think about how this scheme will effect Deema and Goby's relationship.

Oona: What about Deema?

Molly: Deema already knows.

Oona: What'd she say?

Molly: She doesn't mind one bit. She's planning something special for a boy too. I can't tell you because I gave her my word not to tell.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Deema and Gil were sitting at a table eating lunch. They were facing each other.

Deema: Gil, you doing something special for Valentine's Day?

Gil: I'll probably get Molly some flowers and maybe a box of chocolates. Depending on how much money I have.

Deema (under her breath): Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. (giggling)

Gil (smiling): What're you so giddy about?

Deema: I've got a plan for a special someone. (giggling)

Gil: Ah, Goby gets a special surprise.

Deema's giggling came to an abrupt stop and she was cautiously eating her food.

Gil: Hello? Deems?

Deema: My special surprise…it's not for Goby.

Gil: Oh? Who's it for?

Deema began to drink her apple juice.

Gil: Deems? Who's it for?

Gil started to eat his macaroni and cheese.

Deema: It's for Nonny.

Gil began to choke on his food and began coughing. Deema pat Gil on his back and handed him his cranberry juice. Gil drank the juice.

Deema: Geez, dude.

Gil: NONNY?! Are you CRAZY?!

Deema: Gil! Shut it!

Gil: But seriously, why?

Deema: Because there's more to Nonners than meets the eye. He's the smartest guy I know. Even though he doesn't talk much, I love it when he defines a word Oons doesn't know. He's adorable whether he smiles or not, and his looks…mm-mm-mm.

Gil wondered how this bizarre scheme will effect Oona and Nonny's relationship.

Gil: What about Oona?

Deema: Oona's not going to know anything because you're not telling her.

Gil: You're seriously asking me to keep a secret?

Deema: Yeah. You're good at keeping secrets.

Gil: As true as that is, I don't always like keeping secrets.

Deema: Come on, Gil. This is the last secret I'll ask you to keep. Now, want to hear my plan?

Gil: OK, I'll keep it. Now what's the plan?

Deema: Ok. After school on Valentine's Day, I'll take Nonners to a place where nobody's around. I'll tell him how I feel, we kiss, and then we'll go on with our lives.

Gil: Um, can you repeat that? I thought you said you guys will kiss.

Deema: That's what I said. Me and Nonny will kiss.

Gil started to wonder what his bff will think about all this.

Gil: Does Gobes know?

Deema: Nope. He's totally clueless.

Gil: So you're telling me that I have to keep a secret from two people?

Deema: Yep-aroony

Goby showed up and sat next to Deema.

Goby: Hey, babe.

Deema: Hi.

They kiss.

Gil: I think I lost my appetite. See you guys later.

As Gil was leaving the cafeteria, he felt so guilty about being dishonest with his best friend.

After school, Oona is waiting patiently on the stairs for Molly to meet her. Gil swims past her.

Gil: Hey, Oona. What's up?

Oona looks nervously at Gil.

Oona: Just…waiting here for Molly. She asked me to help her with a secret project.

Gil: Interesting. Ooh, my ride's here. Bye, Oons.

Oona: See ya, Gilly.

Oona really hated all this dishonesty. Right after Gil leaves, Molly comes out of the building. She was holding a piece of paper.

Molly: Ok, Oona. I did what you suggested. I wrote down all the things I like about Goby.

Oona (spiritless): Great.

Molly: You ok?

Oona: This doesn't feel right Molls. I don't think you should do this.

Molly: What? Can I help it that I like Goby?

Oona: It's not about you liking Goby. It's about you not telling Gil about it.

Molly: Look, Oona. You're making this more complicated than it is. I just told you; I'm going to sing Goby my song, we kiss, and that's it. Now are you going to help me or not?

Oona (sighs): Ok.

Meanwhile, Deema entered the Hallmark store in the Bubbletucky Mall. The entire store was decorated with red, white, and pink hearts. There were stuffed animals holding hearts saying "Be My Valentine", "Will You Be Mine" and whatnot. There were whole shelves full of Valentine's Day cards.

Deema: Now let's see. What should I give Nonners? Hmmmm.

The amount of choices there were was too overwhelming for Deems to do this on her own. So she called Gil.

Gil (on the other line): Hello?

Deema: Gilbert, I need your help.

Gil: That's not my name.

Deema: Whatever, pal. Now help me.

Gil: Help you with what?

Deema: I'm at the Hallmark store in the mall. I want to get Nonny a card and I've nailed it down to three choices. Which one should I get?

Gil couldn't believe that Deema was willing to buy a $20 card for Nonny.

Gil: You're _buying _a card?

Deema: You're right…I'll just make him a card! Thanks, Gilbert!

Deema hangs up.

Gil: That's not what I…

(Dial tone)

Gil: Why'd she call me Gilbert?

Meanwhile, Molly and Oona were working on the love song for Goby.

Molly: Ok, I think I got the lyrics down. What do you think?

Molly handed Oona the paper she had. Oona read over it.

Oona: Hmm, not bad.

Molly: Now I just have to think of the melody. Now should I go for an upbeat jazz solo, or a smooth romantic ballad?

Oona: Well I don't know much about music, but since it's a Valentine's Day song, go romantic.

Molly: That's what I thought.

Oona: So…why'd you ask me then?

Molly: Just needed a second opinion.

Oona: Can I make a suggestion?

Molly: Sure.

Oona: I think you should make your song match the melody of a piece of classical music.

Molly just stares at her.

Oona: What?

Molly: I'm writing this love song for Goby, not Nonny.

Oona: So?

Molly: Goby doesn't know any classical music! Only Nonny does. You know what? You're no help at all. I'll do this myself.

Oona: Fine then! Don't have my help! I'm out of here!

Just then, both girls' moms pull up in the school's parking lot at the same time. They both get into their cars.

Meanwhile, Deema was sitting on the kitchen table in her house putting the finishing touches on her handmade card for Nonny.

Deema: Just a little touch of glitter.

Deema grabbed a small plastic cylinder shaped container full of red glitter. She started to sprinkle some of the glitter. Suddenly, the cap burst open and glitter spilled everywhere.

Deema: Uh-oh. Mama, help!

Deema's mother rushed into the kitchen.

Deema's mother: What is it?

Deema: Can you please hold on to the glitter container whole I sweep the glitter back in?

Deema's mother: Sure, dear.

Deema's mother holds the plastic cylinder at the edge of the table just under the mess while Deema uses her hand to sweep the glitter back into the cylinder. None of it got onto the floor.

Deema: Ma, can you look over my card?

Deema's mother: I'd love to.

Deema's mother picks up the maroon card. The words "Deema X Nonny" were written in purple marker. There were two hearts on the front that were the ones Deema had just put glitter on. They overlapped each other. Deema's mother then opened the card. On the left side, Deema had drawn a picture of herself waving with hearts around her. On the right side, there was a poem written neatly in black pen. Deema's mother read aloud the poem. After she was done, she looked at her daughter with an unsure look on her face.

Deema: What's wrong?

Deema's mother: This is lovely, but I thought you liked…um…

Deema's mother snapped her fingers twice trying to remember Goby's name.

Deema's mother: That other fellow. What's his name?

Deema: Goby,

Deema's mother: Goby! Right, that's his name. What about him?

Deema: I-I do like him, but I like Nonny too.

Deema's mother: I've met him a few times and he's a very nice young man. I just thought he was your friend.

Deema: He is my friend, but now I like him that way.

Meanwhile, Oona was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone while it was on the charger. This dishonesty and secret keeping was eating her alive.

Oona: Ahh! I take it back! I don't care if Molly never speaks to me again, I'm telling Gil!

Oona grabbed her phone and called Gil.

Gil (on the other line): Hello?

Oona: Gil, it's me.

Gil: Oona? What's up?

Oona: I have to tell you something VERY important!

Gil: I have to tell you something too.

Oona's phone starts beeping.

Oona: Aw, man. Sorry Gil, someone's on my other line, I got to go.

Oona presses a button on her phone. It's Molly.

Molly: Oona, I was wrong. I do need your help.

Oona (sighs): What?

Molly: What piece of classical music should my song have the same melody as?

Oona: Piano Concerto No. 21

Molly: Who's the composer?

Oona: Mozart.

Molly: Ok, I'll look it up. Thanks Oons.

Molly hangs up. Oona presses the same button on her phone and goes back to Gil.

Gil: Who was that?

Oona: Molly. Now listen, I have to tell you something.

Gil: Ok. What is it?

Oona: You're not going to be happy about this.

Gil: Oh?

Oona: Molly didn't want me to tell you.

Gil (gasps): Keeping secrets, huh?! Tell me now, Oona!

Oona gulped.

Oona: Molly has apparently developed a crush on Goby. So she's writing him a love song and planning on kissing him.

Gil just sat there for a moment.

Oona: Hello?

Gil (yelling): How could she?!

Oona: I was surprised myself.

Gil: Now I have to tell you something.

Oona: Sure thing, guy. What's up?

Gil: Deema asked me to keep a secret from you too.

Oona (mad): Oh, really! Lay it on me, Gil.

Gil: Deema's developed a crush on Nonny. So she's making him a V-Day card.

Oona: Wow.

Gil: If it'll make you feel better, I'll make it up to you.

Oona: That's a good idea, Gil. I'll make it up to you too.

Gil and Oona (to each other): Bye!

They both hang up.

Oona: Mama. We're off to the Dollar Tree!

The next day was Valentine's Day. All the students at Nickelodeon Academy were passing out cards, candy, balloons, and stuffies. The Guppies were putting their gifts in their lockers. Molly looked over her special song that was neatly written in black pen. She also had a red heart shaped lollipop. She placed the song lyrics into her locker and kissed the lollipop before placing it in her locker. Deema kissed her card before placing it in her locker. Oona kissed a heart shaped box of chocolates before putting it in her locker. At the end of the day, Molly and Deema went to look for Goby and Nonny. Oona, on the other hand, was heading out toward the front of the building.

Molly approached a classroom just as Goby was exiting.

Molly: Goby!

Goby: Oh, hey Molls.

Molly: Come with me.

Molly grabbed Goby's hand and dragged him outside. They swam to the most secluded area Molly could find.

Molly: Please wait here.

Goby: Uh, ok.

Molly swam as fast as she could back to school where she got her gifts out of her locker. She swam back. Molly handed Goby the lollipop.

Molly: This is for you.

Goby: Thank you.

Goby took off the plastic wrapper and started licking the lollipop.

Molly: Um, Goby?

Goby: Yeah?

Molly: I wrote this song for you.

Goby: Hmm?

Molly began singing her song that was to the tune of the beautiful classical piece "Piano Concerto No. 21" by Mozart. As he was carefully listening to the lyrics, Goby started blushing rosy red. Soon, Molly's song ended and she took a bow.

Molly: So, what do you think?

Goby: I loved it!

Molly was excited.

Molly: Kiss me!

Goby: What?

Molly: Kiss me!

Goby: But I like Deema.

Molly: I know you like Deema. But please kiss me! I won't ask you again. Just please?

Molly puckered her lips.

Goby began to turn red again. He slowly leaned closer to Molly's lips. He kissed Molly for about 4 seconds. He released his lips.

Molly (sighing dreamily): That was nice.

Molly handed Goby the lyrics to her song.

Molly: I want you to keep this. When you look up "Piano Concerto No. 21" by Mozart, match the lyrics.

Goby: Thanks.

The guppies head to the parking lot, get into their cars, and head home.

Meanwhile, Deema and Nonny started swimming to a different secluded area, with Deema pulling Nonny's hand.

Nonny: What're we doing here?

Deema opened her backpack. She pulled out her card and gave it to Nonny.

Nonny: For me?

Deema (sweetly): Mm-hmm.

First, Nonny looked at eh cover and inside front cover. He began to blush a bright red, but just a little bit. He then silently read the poem. He began to blush even more until both his cheeks were completely red. After he was finished, he looked up at Deema.

Deema: Well?

Nonny smiled.

Nonny: This was really nice. Thank you.

Deema puckered her lips.

Nonny: What're you doing?

Deema: Kiss me!

Nonny: But…

Nonny couldn't think of anything else to say besides "but".

Deema: Come on, Nonners. Kiss me! Just this once? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?

Nonny gulped. He leaned closer to Deema until there was just an inch of space separating them. Nonny kissed Deema for 5 seconds. He released his lips.

Deema (sighing): That was great.

Nonny started out with an unsure look on his face. Deema smiled and made lovey dovey eyes at him. Nonny smiled at her. The two guppies headed home.

Meanwhile, Oona was holding her little box of chocolates and waiting for Gil.

Gil: Oona!

Oona turned around and Gil was swimming toward her. He was holding a red heart shaped balloon and holding a small teddy bear holding a heart saying "you're special".

Oona: Ohh, Gil!

Gil: Happy Valentine's Day! (wink)

Oona hands him the chocolates.

Oona: Here you go.

Gil: Thank you.

Gil hands Oona her gifts.

Oona: Thank you.

They give each other brief pecks on the lips. Then they head home.


End file.
